The Finding of Obi-Wan Kenobi
by Master Jinn
Summary: Qui-Gon reflects back, telling Shmi how he first met the very young Obi-Wan Kenobi


Title: The Finding of Obi-Wan Kenobi  
Story Summary: On Tantooine, Qui-Gon reflects back on when he and Obi-Wan first met.  
Rating: G  
Author: Master Jinn  
Author Email: nvanha@sjcd.cc.tx.us or jinn@ev1.net  
Author Website: http://users.ev1.net/~cjdamien/JediDominionWebpage/JediDominion.html  
Author's Note: This story takes place during the  
Phantom Menece - No spoilers though.  
DISCLAIMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and   
any others used belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. NO copyright infringement   
is intended by this.  
It was all in good fun. Enjoy and let me know what you think. =)

*********  


Qui-Gon Jinn sat on the balcony rail of Anakin and Shmi Skywalker's home. He sat   
staring at the stars over head as a warm gently breeze blew up around him. His hair   
ruffled in the wind causing him to reach up and push it back. He wondered if  
the small boy could truly be what he thought he was, the **Chosen One**, the one to bring   
balance to the Force? He looked out across the land, seeing the silolet of houses, vehicles   
and other items scatter about the horizon. _It hadn't changed much, not after all these   
years,_ he thought. 

He suddenly felt another pair of eyes upon him. He had felt them before, they were   
Shmi's. He turned slowly to meet them and saw her look away. "I'm sorry to disturb   
you but..." her voice trailed, not completing her sentence.   


Qui-Gon could barely hear her speak. "You are not disturbing me," he said softly.   
Qui-Gon motioned her to sit with him. "I was just thinking..., of the last time I was   
here."  


Shmi looked at the Jedi confused, "You have been here before..., on Tantooine?"  


Qui-Gon looked down at his hands, "Yes, many moons ago, I was young then."   
He glanced over at her. The Force was strong within her as well, however untrained.   
As he looked at her, she seemed to have a sense of knowing, more understanding of   
things that went on around her..., and everyone else. He figured it came from the Force.   
Perhaps it was the only skill she had managed to understand..., and master.  


"Tell me about it..., why you came here," she asked innocently.   


The Jedi looked out across the desert homes, reflecting back on the first time he had come.  


*********  


The Jedi turned to Qui-Gon, "We should be landing soon, I must warn you, I know this is   
your first time, it will not be easy."  


Qui-Gon nodded, "Is anything about being a Jedi ever easy," he said as the ship landed.  


The two Jedi stepped off the transport, the hot air rushed up to greet them and wrap around   
their bodies causing them to sweat instantly. The heat seemed unbearable, but the Jedi adjusted   
quickly. The other Jedi left, to rent a landspeeder, leaving Qui-Gon alone.   


Qui-Gon looked about, only glancing up briefly at the duel suns. They bared down on all that   
was under them, zapping their strength with its heat. Other creatures pushed past him, going   
about their daily lives, unconcerned about the heat. Qui-Gon watched silently as a mother   
walked by with a child. She was holding his hand, smiling down the little boy. They looked   
so loving, the picture of the two etched into Qui-Gon's mind and burned deep into his heart.  
He began to wonder if his life would have been different, if he had not been a Jedi. Would he  
have had a wife, a child, one he could love and walk with like the mother who passed him.

  
The mission he was about to undertake was a difficult one. But in this mission, the Jedi would   
increase their numbers, making sure the tradition and teachings were carried on. He remembered   
the words his former master had told him long ago, that the path placed before them was not   
easy, it would be a hard life, one without reward, without remorse, without regret. That the   
decision to be a Jedi was a persons decision alone to make. Qui-Gon felt the presense of the other   
Jedi that came as he approached him. "Let's go Qui-Gon, the sooner we get the boy, the sooner   
we can go home," he said motioning the tall Jedi to follow.  


Qui-Gon followed, he hoped that the decision they were making was the right one.

*********

As they rode to the small house in the desert, Qui-Gon felt a slight tingle in the Force. He looked   
over at his companion, noticing the man did not seem effected by it. But Qui-Gon was. It   
felt like none other he had ever experienced. It was young, pure, untainted, and strong. Visions  
suddenly appeared before him, of his future. This often happened to a Jedi, seeing in advance the   
ending of their mission, or to be future events. This was happening to the Jedi master.  


Qui-Gon could see himself with a young boy, looking up at him in confusion. He was trying to   
explain something to the boy. At that time, he felt distant to the boy. But more came to Qui-Gon,   
revealing themselves in more detail. Again he was with the boy, this time they were both older.   
Their bond seemed... closer, stronger. He lowered his head wondering was it to be his next   
padawan or a future one, and why was this occurring now?  


Qui-Gon looked up to see a small house in the distance slowly coming closer into view. The   
feelings in the Force around him only grew stronger as they drew closer to it. It was coming from   
the house, the source was inside. Qui-Gon wondered what this held for him, was this his future?  


*********  


"The child is strong with the Force," the Jedi said.  


The father stood nodding, "It is what's best for him. He will have no kind of life here."  


The Jedi only nodded, "You must be sure this is what you wish for the boy."  


Qui-Gon stood looking at the young mother. Tears streamed down her face as she held   
the child in her arms. The tingling in the Force he felt earlier was coming from the boy,   
this innocent young boy. As he looked at the mother, sadness appeared in his eyes, he   
could tell she did not want to give the baby up. "It will be a hard life," he said walking  
towards her. His voice was soft, and only the young mother could hear him, "one   
without reward, without remorse, without regret. A path has been placed before him,  
but the choice is yours and yours alone. You must do what you think you can not do,   
for it will be a hard life, but he... will find out who he is."  


She looked up at him, pulling the child close to her. Fear was in her eyes, as well as   
deep sadness. The child in her arms began to cry and she tried to calm him.  


"Remember the decision is yours alone to make," Qui-Gon said touching the child's head tenderly.  


The young woman looked at her husband then back at the child in her arms. He was so   
young, small, and innocent. She loved him with all her heart and didn't know if she could   
truly give him up to a life where he would not know his family. But her husband was right.   
Life here would be hard, far harder than that of a Jedi. They were just starting out and   
were having difficulty already making ends met. She only wanted the best for her child,   
"Please take care of him," she said, slowly handing him over to Qui-Gon. The baby   
started to cry again as he felt the warmth of his mother leave him.  


Qui-Gon took the small child into his arms and craddled him close. He suddenly felt a   
connection with the child. Instantly, the child quieted. A slight smile appeared upon   
Qui-Gon's face as the child grabbed his finger, squeezing it tightly. A bond was being   
forged, a quick one too. He had never felt this kind of bonding before..., except once.   
It was between his former master and himself. Was this bond a similar one, where he  
was now or will be the master, and the child, the apprentice. "I will watch over   
him the best that I can," he promised to the mother.  


This seemed to calm her slightly as she wiped the tears from her youthful face. She   
was trying to look brave, for her son's sake..., and her own.  


"You have made the right decision," the other Jedi spoke, "we shall leave you know."   
He bowed slightly then turned to leave.  


Qui-Gon turned to follow but the mother grabbed his arm. He paused and slowly turned to   
her, still holding the child in his arms..., as if the child were his own.  


The young mother leaned up and kissed the tall Jedi's cheek, "I will hold you to your promise  
Jedi, he is **now** your son," she whispered so only he could hear. She turned away quickly as   
more tears threatened to fall.  


As the other Jedi left, Qui-Gon followed. In the distance, he heard the young mother's   
cries as emotion retook her. His heart sank, but he did not look back. He looked   
down at the child as it played with his hair calmly. The baby was strong with the   
Force and he felt one day, this child would be a great Jedi Knight, maybe stronger than   
he himself. Qui-Gon glanced over at his companion, "What shall we name this child?"  


"I don't know..., you name him, he seems to like you better anyway," he smiled.  


Qui-Gon thought long and hard about the child's name. It took him the rest of the trip  
back to Coruscant and to the temple to realize the name he would give the child.  
It seemed appropriate, it kept appearing in his mind and he heard it in his   
own voice.  


As he entered the nursery, a tall slender blue skinned woman with long red hair approached,   
"Master Jinn, I see you have brought your first child to us." She went to take the child but it   
instantly started crying as it felt Qui-Gon's body heat leave it. The nurse tried to calm the   
child but was having no luck.   


Qui-Gon took the child again and held him in his arms again. The child again calmed and   
played with his hair. Qui-Gon brushed the tears from the innocent face that looked up at him.   
He was remembering the mother's words, that this child was now his. Could it be possible,   
that he would one day remember this child and love him as his own.  


*********  


Above in the observatory, a small figure watched the tall Jedi and the nurse below with   
the small child. Master Yoda smiled slightly to himself. This boy was going to be special.  
He would have a great future ahead of him and make his master very proud. The   
bond was already forming at a very early age. He had not seen this kind of bonding in   
many years.  


Mace Windu came and stood beside Yoda, "I see Qui-Gon has made it back with the child."   


Yoda only nodded.  


Mace glanced down at the small Jedi master, he was seeing something in the two   
below that he himself was not seeing. It was pleasing the old Jedi master, "Has he named the child yet?"  


*********  


"Have you picked a name for the child?" the nurse asked as she showed Qui-Gon to the   
crib the child would sleep in.  


"I have thought long and hard on it..., and yes I have," he said placing the child in the   
crib. "He will be strong and wise, caring and yet... headstrong," he smiled slightly,  
"I can already feel it in him. He will be much like his mother, but yet his own person. He   
will be a great Jedi one day and only this name can suit him. His name will be...   
Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon smiled as the young boy took his finger into his tiny little  
hands and squeezed it. "You like that name don't you, little one."  


*********  


Above, Master Yoda smiled, the bond was forged, the Force had chosen wisely. He also   
knew this when Qui-Gon used the name only his former master had once used for him, _'Little One.'_  
Now only time would tell if the two would truly be master and apprentice.  


*********  


Qui-Gon glanced over at Shmi. Her eyes were soft, understanding. She took his hand   
gently, "This Obi-Wan, he is with you now?"  


Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, he is protecting the Queen and awaiting our return."  


"Have you told him..., told him how you really feel?" she asked, meeting his blue eyes.  


"I... not directly," Qui-Gon said looking away.  


"Qui-Gon, I fear when you bring Annie with you, he might feel...," she paused trying  
to think of a word that would fit the situation.  


"Competition?" Qui-Gon finished, "No, Obi-Wan is far too bright for that kind of thing.  
He will understand."  


"Understand yes, but he will feel your love slowly drift away. Don't let this happen.   
Don't let Annie become a wedge between you and Obi-Wan. If you really view   
him as a son, please understand my words. He will feel the pain only you can bring.   
Don't break that bond you two have worked so hard to keep, not over my son."   
She got up and walked away, leaving the Jedi alone in the dark.  


Qui-Gon looked out over the desert to where the ship and Obi- Wan were. The man he   
cared so much about was out there and he could tell Obi-Wan was missing him.  
He sighed, it was in his destiny to hurt Obi-Wan, but only briefly. He didn't want to, but   
he had to, it was the will of the Force, it had revealed this to him.

He started to walk back inside but stopped and looked back out again towards Obi-Wan's   
direction. "I promised your mother I would look after you, and she has given you to me...,  
to become my son. Obi-Wan, I love you as if you were my very own, and please understand,   
with this boy, with Annie, I will hurt you. But understand, he will never take your place  
in my heart..., ever. This I promise you." He walked in and closed the door behind him.  


*********  


Anakin looked up, hearing Qui-Gon's words softly drift down to him. He wondered what   
the great Jedi meant and who he was talking to. Whatever he meant by these words, all he knew   
was, whoever had this bond, the love of this great Jedi, was very lucky..., probably the luckiest man alive. 


End file.
